The Unexpected Expected Visitor
by LouiseRogue
Summary: Tony was bored. Oh, so bored! He had been waiting weeks, and still nothing! He had patiently waited, but he was absolutely not a patient man. Tonight had to be it. It had to! (UNLIKELY GUEST series Part 2)


**Author's Note**

Title: The Unexpected Expected Visitor

Author: Louise Rogue

Summary: Tony was bored. Oh, so bored! He had been waiting weeks, and still nothing! He had patiently waited, but he was absolutely not a patient man. Tonight had to be it. It had to!

Timeframe: This sequel, like Feel like a Monster, happens a few months after the Avengers movie, so still not taking into account Iron Man 3, Thor 2, Avengers 2 etc. :)

Genre: I went again for _Humor_ and, as I had no idea what else it could be, and as _Friendship_ could apply I added it, but if you have a better grasp of these things than me, feel free to correct me.

Rating: Still T because of the swearing ;)

Disclaimer: 

*The universe and characters are Marvel's

*The " _dialogue in italics_ " and related descriptions belong to Walt Disney's _Tangled_ (which I hope you have seen at least once otherwise you might get slightly lost :s )

*And of course, the rest of this nonsense was again made up by 'Louise Snape's Mind'™ :p

Warning: 

* This is the sequel to my story Feel like a Monster, which you can find on my author's profile.

* I am still afraid there is plenty of OOCness. Especially now that I am writing in Tony POV. I love Tony and I have the impression I just butchered him… The same goes for my dear Loki. But it's too late now, so… All I can do is hope you like it as it is ^^

*And, of course, I still have not become a native speaker in the last few months, no matter how long or often I prayed :p ! So, again, feel free to correct my English as I am still going unBetaed ^^

So, because I said I would write a sequel if asked, and **S.H.E.N.K.A.I.N.000** and **Ellamena** happened to ask quite nicely, here you have it ^^ It became way longer and totally different from what I had initially planned, but, well… I can't exactly control where my imagination takes me so let's hope it's better this way ^^

* * *

 **The Unexpected Expected Visitor**

Tony was spinning and spinning on a desk chair until the colours blurred and the planet seemed to change its axis. He then put a foot on the ground to stop his momentum and waited until the dizziness faded, only to start it all over again. Tony was bored. Oh, so bored! He had been waiting weeks, and still nothing!

Every Thursday night, he had patiently waited, sometimes just slouching on the sofa, sometimes suffering for over two hours – whose idea was it again, to watch that terrible Twilight chick flick? He definitively would have to ban them from the Tower – he had very patiently waited, but he was absolutely not a patient man. So, he wasn't going to wait any longer. Tonight had to be it. It had to; there was no other conclusion to make.

So now, while the two old guys were sorting through a room filled to the brink with blu-rays – why did he still bother with those again? Oh, yeah, 'cause having just digital copies would overwhelm the ice age survivors – Tony was spinning around in the best frigging chair ever. For at least the twenty-fifth time in a row, he waited until his vision stabilised, and he looked at the hunched form of his friend/science-bro through an unbreakable Erlenmeyer. Everything here was unbreakable – or at least as unbreakable as can be – and the most advanced technological and medical equipment money could buy; which meant even S.H.I.E.L.D. did not have as great a lab as this.

Bruce was currently trying to permanently squish his nose, as he had been glued to his microscope since Tony arrived, and that was like, twenty minutes ago. Who knew how long he had been sitting there before? Maybe he should ask J.A.R.V.I.S.. The doctor hadn't moved at all for the last five minutes, and Tony wondered if perhaps he'd fallen asleep. He was pondering the best way – and for Bruce the nastiest way – to wake him up when, let's be frank, the best A.I. in the world unfortunately ruined his plans.

"Sir, Captain Rogers and Mr. Odinson wish to announce that they have finally come to a decision. The Cinema Room will be ready in a few minutes."

Bruce looked up with an exasperated expression and sighed heavily. As he was about to peer again at his cells or whatever he was working on, Tony rapidly stood up.

"Stop!"

Bruce turned around so quickly it must have hurt, but other than his startled face there was no reaction. Damn! Tony had tried so many things to get just a flash of green and… He was almost tempted to look through the music database to find an even better song. And while he was thinking about that incident…

"We're Thursday. It's movie night, and you're coming."

"Could I just have this night off?"

"No."

"But it's a Steve and Thor movie night!"

"Exactly!" Tony smirked. "I am not suffering through that alone! Natasha's choice last time was terrible enough… Who knows what torture tonight could bring! Besides, you promised."

"I did… Unfortunately."

After 'the crying Hulk Incident', they had negotiated terms. Tony would not mention the Incident, and would get all records off of J.A.R.V.I.S.' servers – tough he never promised anything about backups – and Bruce would not mention Loki's visit, and come to every movie night from then on. Even though the doctor seemed suspicious of his terms, he did not comment on it, or ask about their purpose. So Tony didn't have to make up any excuses.

He had made a list though, in case Bruce suddenly decided to ask why. Why had he not tried to stop Loki? Why had he not told anyone about the criminal's visit (leaving out the important details, of course)? Well, you see, first he had been too surprised to react. Then, as backup was impossible because communications had been cut, and because he could not count on the help of the unresponsive Hulk, suiting up while indoors to try to defeat a villain, alone, who could like, teleport and shit, well that was just stupid. No, suicide. Yes, that word had way more impact. And well, he did not stop the alien/god from leaving because, well, he just disapparated à la Harry Potter. Sooooo, yep, nothing he could have done. Of course, Bruce wouldn't believe a word of it, but it was the best he could do 'cause, really, he had no excuse. He didn't even know why he had reacted like that anyway. Because it was fun. Because it was dangerous. There was nothing else to it.

"Sir, I am sorry to interrupt but the other residents wish to inform you that they are only waiting for Doctor Banner's and your arrival to start the film."

With another heavy sigh, Bruce abandoned his decidedly uncomfortable metal stool – Tony couldn't fathom why the doctor would choose such a sitting arrangement when great chairs were available – and walked slowly towards the exit of his Hulk-resistant lab. Tony almost skipped to the elevator (though he would definitely have denied that he did) and shifted his weight from foot to foot while waiting for Bruce to step in. Once the doors closed, J.A.R.V.I.S. swiftly brought them almost to the top of the Tower. The second the lift arrived and let them out, Tony gently led Bruce (by pulling him by the wrist) towards the Cinema Room.

Inside, comfy sofas and chairs littered the terraced space, still visible in the dimmed light. There were about fifteen places total, arranged in three rows of different heights. Usually, Tony would take the front sofa for himself and watch lying down. Tonight though, he took a seat in an armchair of the last row, leaving one empty on his right (the one closest to the exit). Bruce looked somewhat confused by that – no one ever sat in the back – but didn't say anything and went to sit somewhere in front of Tony. The front row was already occupied by the chatting members of their strange little team.

With a flick of his hand, the engineer signalled to J.A.R.V.I.S. to get him two cokes and a big popcorn. A minute later, U zoomed by on his brand new wheels before suddenly turning around and coming back in his direction, and the liquid in the goblet it was holding almost sloshed over. Before the clumsy robot could douse him with his drink, he took it from the mechanical hand and placed it in his cup holder. When U came back with the other soda, he placed it in the one next to it. That way, he had either enough to drink for the rest of the evening – even if the movie was so bad he wanted to drown himself in alcohol, he had decided to stay sober tonight – or he had a drink to offer his unexpected (or rather expected in his case) visitor.

The lights switched off and the Disney jingle started. Obviously, Steve and Thor were on a Disney and/or 3D animation spree. Though, as far as watching _in_ 3D went, Thor adamantly refused because it apparently reminded him of a nasty spell or something. Tony didn't see what was so nasty about a spell that slightly changed your perception of things but…

" _This is the story of how I died. Don't worry; it's actually a very fun story. And the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named: Rapunzel. And it starts, with the…_ "

Rapunzel. Right. What was that again? The girl with the long hair? Tony didn't remember hearing the movie – um… Tangled? – being badmouthed too much, so… Maybe tonight wasn't going to be that bad. Well, not that bad for a kids movie anyway.

A bucket of popcorn was dropped into his lap – this was definitely Dum-E's doing – spilling a good quarter of its contents on the floor. Regretting for the umpteenth time to allow his bots on waiting duty, Tony groaned and started picking up the kernels littering his jeans, the flickering colours of the screen – almost two thirds of an honest-to-god cinema screen – as only light source, when a pale hand suddenly appeared out of thin air above his knee, snatched a piece of popcorn and moved away. Sitting stock-still in shock, Tony's eyes followed those long and elegant fingers until they plopped the kernel into its owner's mouth. Green eyes almost sparkling with mirth were watching him intently, while a trademark smirk was tugging at Loki's lips. Remembering to breathe, Tony inhaled quite loudly and witnessed the alien's expression become even more devious.

"What the hell, Frosty! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he whispered loudly.

One perfectly trimmed eyebrow was raised at him, before the 'trickster god' gracefully shifted in his seat and faced the screen.

"I was led to believe that your… Arc reactor would sustain your life in such an event."

Tony did not dignify that with an answer, and after folding his arms in front of his chest – no, that was not at all a defensive move to hide his reactor or something – he turned his attention back to the movie with a huff.

Because of Loki, he had not really followed the introductory explanation, but he gathered there was something with a flower with regeneration powers – which only activated with a song, of course! How did the old lady know that by the way? – and Rapunzel got the power of the flower in her hair. A baby with long hair. Tony might not know much about babies, but he knew that was impossible, and even a bit creepy. But it was a kids movie, so… Weird green lizard pets, chameleon, whatever, were totally normal, and… Ugh, another song, what else!

"At least she has cool hair technique," Tony mumbled under his breath.

With the loud music, he was sure nobody could have heard him, but he was obviously mistaken.

"Thor seems to be of the same opinion."

At the Frost Giant's words, Tony looked at the blond Asgardian sitting a few feet below them, who was fingering his hair thoughtfully. The engineer couldn't help a bark of laughter from escaping, and quickly tried to stifle it with his hands, so that the others wouldn't hear. The idea of Point Break with hair long enough to sweep the ground was hilarious.

"I have placed a sound barrier around us. No one will hear us," Loki said with a smirk in his voice if not on his lips.

Tony knew he should be worried about that. If he was remotely normal, that is. And as that wasn't the case… The only logical reaction was:

"Wicked! So you can create a bubble that let's through sound waves coming from outside, but stops those from inside?"

"Crudely explained, yet correct."

"Awesome! That's even better than… um… Got it on the tip of my tongue… Muffle something."

"Muffliato."

Tony's eyes bulged. "You read Harry Potter?"

"As did many others."

"Not aliens, though."

Loki just threw him a look that seemed to say _You'd be surprised_ , and turned back to the screen. After a second or two, Tony did the same. Just in time to see a (in 3D animation verse) handsome guy steal a crown and run away, before going back to that prancing princess storyline.

"Is it me or is that chick's hair elastic?"

"It does seem to vary in length when needed."

"And it grows super fast. And it's super strong. Never breaks or falls out 'cause she'd be brown otherwise. It can cure shit. And it can be used to grab stuff. Definitely the best magical hair ever!"

In the increasing darkness of the room due to yet another song, Tony thought he heard the Jötun hum in reply. He looked at the 'god' from the corner of his eyes, then at the front row. They all sat there, facing the screen, positions betraying either excitement or boredom, but none of them had even thought of looking behind them. Loki was finally here, after weeks of making him wait, and nobody even noticed! Where was the fun in that?

While he watched the brown haired guy, who was impossibly agile and strong, fight with a horse and fall down a cliff without a scratch – Tony liked that character, he was way funnier than the princess – he debated the problem of Bruce. Or more specifically, the problem of Bruce still not having turned around, be it to complain or throw him a glare for being forced to watch a Disney. He hesitated for half a minute, then nonchalantly leaned towards Loki while still watching the movie, and said:

"Maybe you could move your magical bubble to include Bruce?"

With one elegant flick of a wrist, the air shimmered and engulfed Bruce Banner's armchair. Tony's heartrate picked up after that, anticipation hurling through his veins. From now on, any conversation they had could be heard by the doctor, and Tony could already imagine his face! Well, Bruce could always Hulk out, which would be a bit not good… Then again, Tony would finally be able to say he managed to make the Other Guy come out unscheduled! Partially… It wasn't really _his_ doing. No, it would be best if Bruce just stayed… Bruce. And if he didn't say anything to the others yet. Maybe he should have let his science-bro stay in his lab… Whatever! It was too late now. He would just have to wait and see.

" _Listen! The only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it! Literally!_ "

Tony snorted, quite loudly he might add, but Bruce didn't react at all. Damn! Okay, he'd just have to complain about something, be utterly obnoxious, and the doctor would turn around, surely. Though it had to be something worth turning around for. So, anything about Dum-E's inability to bring you something without endangering your clothing, or today's sitting arrangement, or the fact they were watching a kid's movie again would probably be ignored. He complained about that every Thursday night after all. He'd have to wait for a particularly corny line or impossible move to whine about, and if he was lucky he'd get Bruce to at least grumble in response. Which was better than nothing.

" _All right, listen, I didn't wanna have to do this but you leave me no choice. Here comes 'the smoulder'._ "

The brown haired guy – Rider, if he remembered correctly – made like the worst flirty face ever, and Tony had already opened his mouth to say something when Loki beat him to it.

"I must say, Stark, this Rider character reminds me of you. He seems to have the same erroneous belief that he is irresistible."

In front of them, Bruce's shoulders stiffened. Tony bit back his indignation for a much better reply.

"You wish, Princess."

He was suddenly assaulted by two similarly intense glares, and two somewhat angry voices growled in unison.

"Tony!"

"Stark!"

The scolded genius bit the inside of his lower lip to stop from laughing out loud, though a huge grin tugged at his cheeks. What he really wanted to do was to say something stupid like 'Yep, that's me' and crack up at the sight of their faces. However, as he was merely human and his… neighbours were quite dangerous, he refrained from acting upon it.

Soon, Bruce was pinching the bridge of his nose with fervour, and Loki seemed to have forgotten his annoyance, enraptured as he was by the doctor's actions. Tony really hoped that the flash of green he saw was only a reflection coming from the screen, because as fun as it seemed in theory, actually having the Hulk wreak havoc in his nice little Cinema Room was a terrible idea. One of Bruce's eyebrows twitched dangerously, and Tony gripped his armrests. Yeah, this had been a very, very bad idea!

Just as a half-growl was heard over yet again another song, Doctor Banner slumped in his chair in an awkward position as he had been turned backwards, and a soft snore escaped his throat.

"What the hell! Is he asleep?" Tony whisper-yelled, incredulous.

"Obviously."

"But… What… How– "

"It is a simple sleeping spell, Stark."

"Yeah, I can see that! What I mean is, how come you can just stop him like that? Before, when you were facing the Hulk, you… you…"

"Exactly," Loki said.

As if that explained everything. It didn't, though. Which must have been the reason Tony was still gaping like a fish.

"And I was told you were a genius amongst mortals. I seem to have been deceived."

"You… No. No, you can't have let us win on purpose! That's… that's– "

"Preposterous indeed."

Tony tried to catch the Jötun's eye, but both of them were riveted on Rapunzel as she was being dragged – to lunch, apparently – by an enthusiastic Rider. He was starting to hover closer to the alien, seeing his jaw tense, when Bruce woke with a start.

"Wha– "

The doctor stopped short, looked up and threw the pair sitting behind him a murderous glare.

"What is _he_ doing here?" he hissed. "This is why you made me promise to come, isn't it? So I could witness your utter stupidity! And– " Bruce paused, slowly breathing in deep gulps of air. "I am going to put an end to this… this farce!"

As the doctor was about to stand up, which would certainly alert the others who were miraculously still blissfully ignorant of what was happening just next to them, Tony tried to placate him.

"Wait, wait! Please don't do this! I– "

"Stark has backups," Loki interjected.

Both humans froze, two simultaneous _What_ 's bouncing of the walls of the magical silence bubble.

"Don't tell ma he is talking about the Incident, Tony," came Bruce's angry snarl.

"What? No, of course not! Why would I keep– "

Something gleamed in Loki's hand, and a second later he was holding said backups for all to see, one eyebrow raised at Tony who looked at him, gobsmacked.

"You… you traitor!" Bruce yelled.

"Hey, that's what I wanted to say!" Tony grumbled.

And Loki just smirked. The gall of that thieving SOB! Bruce's fists tightened on his seat.

"Now, now, Doctor Banner! There is no reason to become angry! I am not here to harm anyone!" Loki's voice was honey sweet. "I only came at Stark's invitation, to enjoy this magnificent film." Sarcasm dripped from his last words.

Eyes closed, Bruce sighed heavily, and glanced at Tony with exasperation clear in his look.

"If you do not cooperate, you might find yourself asleep again, Doctor Banner. You would then miss the rest of this delightful story, and that would be a shame, would it not?"

Loki's tone was anything but threatening, one could even call it pleasant, but it sent a chill down Tony's spine. Bruce visibly paled, even in the low light, and slowly turned towards the screen again, squeezing the armrests with all his human might. Just in time for, guess what? Another song!

"Huh, again? Are they ever gonna stop singing in this flick?" Tony whined.

Loki's voice was slightly puzzled. "Is it not the norm for those 'Walt Disney' films to be full of song?"

Bruce snorted, having accepted his fate as mere spectator again it would seem. "Unfortunately. Why are we watching kid's movies anyway?"

"Don't blame me, I didn't choose it! It was Capsicle and Point Break's turn!"

"You do know that you could have left tons of movies out of your collection, and they would have been none the wiser, right?"

For the umpteenth time this evening, Tony was working his jaw, speechless. Well, until Loki lifted a flawlessly shaped eyebrow that is.

"Bruce, you're a genius! Well, not as much as me, but… I could have left so many terrible, terrible movies out of the video room! Instead I just let J.A.R.V.I.S. take care of it. What an idiot! J.A.R.V.', you're fired!"

"Your artificial intelligence cannot hear you, Stark."

"Oh, yeah, right. I almost forgot about that."

Tony took a sip of his coke, and also a fistful of popcorn before handing the bucket to Loki. He surreptitiously ignored Bruce's unwarrantedly shocked gaze. While Rapunzel and her friend ran from their foe, he plopped another kernel in his mouth. This wasn't going too bad! It was decidedly the best movie night he'd had in a while, if not ever. It certainly would be fun if they could do it again. Who was he kidding, of course it wouldn't happen again! Loki was the enemy! Enemy he had invited to go see a movie with – albeit in his own Tower – and whose presence, friendly as it was at the moment, would start a bloody feud the instant the rest of the Avengers turned around. Bruce's reaction had proven that. Only Thor might find it good that his brother – adoptive brother, a tiny Loki-like voice chimed in – had finally made friends with 'Midgardians'. This was going to be a onetime deal, so he better make the most of it.

Tony sagged somewhat in his chair while Rapunzel fled the cliff she was trapped upon, leaving Flynn all alone to deal with the soldiers. She could at least help him! _She_ was the one with magic! Maybe her cooking utensils were too, though…

" _Oh Mama! I have got to get me one of these!_ "

"Nice! Mjölnir should have been a frying pan!"

Tony heard an inelegant snort escape his neighbour, and when he turned to watch him, Loki's face was cast downwards and hidden by his obsidian hair, his whole being trembling slightly.

"Are you laughing, Lo'?" Tony asked in a falsely concerned voice. "That must be such a shock to your system! Are you alright? Do you want me to call somebody?"

At that the Jötun couldn't hold it in anymore, and uninterrupted peals of laughter bounced around the magical bubble, making the inside sparkle dangerously. Bruce was looking at them as if he was witnessing the strangest thing in the universe, and Tony couldn't stop himself from joining the Frost Giant in his mirth. Together they laughed so hard tears pearled at the corner of their eyes, and the engineer had to hold his stomach that started to ache because of the strain.

"Definitely…," Tony managed to say between to breaths, "best movie… night… ever!"

"I would not be so sure. The possibility of improvement is always never ending," Loki said in a perfectly steady voice – damn those aliens, were they never out of breath?

"That's where you're wrong. You'll never find anything better than me, Princess!" Tony answered with an exaggerated smirk and wink.

"Oh, but I already have, Eugene."

"Who the fuck is Eugene?"

"It is Flynn Rider's true name. Eugene Fitzherbert. Were you not listening?"

"Um, no?" He had been too occupied with laughing, and more importantly, with watching Loki laugh. Not that he'd ever admit to it, though. "Eugene, huh? Well, that sucks!"

Loki leered. "Does it now, _Anthony_?"

"Don't call me that, _Laufeyson_."

They glared at each other for half a minute, in a way that to the rest of the world might have seemed ominous, but Tony never felt threatened in any way, and the thrill of excitement coursing through his veins was divine. It was too bad Loki was on the wrong side of the law. Otherwise they certainly could have become best buddies.

"Mother Gothel is so evil!" came Steve's voice from the front row.

"She reminds me so much of that bastard Loki, it's creepy!" Barton's answer was faint but clear in the sudden silence at the end of a scene.

Just before the Jötun turned towards the screen again, Tony noticed the slight hardening of the eyes and tightening of the alien's jaw. He put his left hand on the green clad arm where a golden arm-piece used to be – these extra-terrestrial fabrics were sweet! If humans would make these he'd replace his whole wardrobe in a heartbeat – and stage whispered:

"Don't worry, I know that deep down you're just like Rapunzel, Princess!"

Loki let out an angry hiss. "Then you are gravely mistaken, Stark!"

Tony's smug smile only grew at that, and after removing his hand and turning back to the blond haired girl dancing on the screen, he said in a casual tone:

"Really? That's too bad! Oh, well, I'm stuck with an old witch, then. Lucky I'm not afraid of those."

"You should be, mortal."

Loki's voice was somewhat threatening, but as his gaze stayed steadily on the movie, and Tony wasn't hurled across the room be it by hand or magic, he counted it as a win. He sat back and reached for his coke, only to find it gone. As was the bucket of popcorn. Nowhere in sight. Oh, how Tony hated magic! Especially when wielded by a petty trickster! He huffed ostentatiously and crossed his arms, scowling at the chameleon as it was given a place of honour on a little boat being rowed to the middle of a lake. A very Disney-like castle came into view – one impossible to build, especially with the technological means of the inhabitants… unless they used _magic_ – and after the very emotional moment of a teary eyed King and Queen, a traditional love song started.

" _All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in_ "

Of course, it started out corny as hell, and of course on the front row Steve and Thor started swinging in rhythm on their seats. Those two really did have a mental problem. To say one of them was the leader of their team of misfits, and the other a millennia old alien… Both acting like five-year-olds. Life was batshit crazy!

" _Now I'm here suddenly I see_

 _Standing here it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be_ "

Tony felt somebody's eyes on him, and scanned the room once more. Bruce was looking at him funnily. The genius glanced down at himself, than at his neighbour to his right, before frowning and mouthing an almost audible 'what' at the doctor. The latter's eyebrows twitched, and he then shook his head and quickly turned around. What the hell?

" _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you_ "

As Rapunzel handed Flynn the bag with the crown – where did she keep it all day? Up her skirts? – and the saccharine song regrettably continued, Tony pondered what Bruce's reaction meant. It wasn't as if either he or Loki had said anything particularly strange, especially since they hadn't spoken in the last few minutes. And anyway, it–

"Whaaaaaaaaaah!"

While he almost tumbled from his chair after a very unmanly shriek escaped his throat, Tony slammed a protective hand on his left ear. An ear which just a second ago had been assaulted by the cold breath of a Frost Giant – or rather said Frost Giant's double that was now blinking out of existence.

Bruce's sniggers felt very loud even in their muffled state, and Tony felt his cheeks starting to warm from embarrassment. Not that a Stark ever acknowledged humiliation, mind you. His body was just a godawful betrayer. Tony felt like pouting. If the others were going to be immature assholes, he didn't see why he should act anymore grown up. He crossed his arms again and stuck out his lower lip.

Betrayal. It sure was in the air tonight. First Loki showed Bruce his backups! But, then again, keeping backups while promising to erase the evidence was a bit not good either. As revenge, Bruce – who should be on _his_ side, they were science-bros, dammit – chose not to warn him just now when he was being… Lokied. _He_ was the one, however, who had invited the trickster, humanity's enemy number one at the moment, into the Avengers' home without their knowledge… Betrayal was definitely in the air, waves of it were even rolling of the screen: Rapunzel thinking Flynn/Eugene betrayed her for a crown; the two thugs betrayed by the old lady, what's her name, Gothel; and Rapunzel discovering she is in fact _a stolen princess_ …

Some other time, Tony would have joked about that just to rile the Jötun next to him up. But if the tense shoulders and the nails that were literally digging holes into the armrests of his seat were any indication, Loki really wasn't in the mood. Anyway, Tony wasn't either. Right now he just felt kind of weary. He'd give away half of his fortune in the blink of an eye if he could just get a glass filled to the brink with single malt in his hand right this instant. He purposefully blinked. Nope, no luck. He'd stay just as filthy rich as before. And just as scotch-less. Tony sighed and watched Flynn/Eugene's rescue, escape and death unfold. And of course the miracle rescue and happy family reunion.

"I think she looks way better with her naturel colour, that's for sure!"

For a second there, Tony thought maybe Loki hadn't heard him. He even started fervently hoping he didn't, because the double meaning that just occurred to him certainly hadn't been his intention. His mouth was the most traitorous of all.

Loki's eyes felt like they were burning his skin, and Tony used every ounce of control he had not to react. He stubbornly kept his gaze on the movie up until the end credits started and the lights switched on. Because that was the moment all hell broke loose.

When Barton suddenly jumped up, the others looked at him before following his stare. All their faces, except Natasha of course, expressed shock at seeing their enemy – even Bruce whose astonishment almost seamed real – and their stances became threatening. While cacophony erupted and the two assassins of the group drew knives seemingly from nowhere, Mjölnir crashed through the far wall, and Tony had to repress the urge to face-palm.

"Loki!"

"Brother!"

"Stark, are you all right?"

Aw, Capsicle. Always thinking about the 'hostages' first. It was almost cute. In his peripheral vision, Tony saw Loki uncross legs any woman would be jealous of, and stand up in one fluid and graceful motion. The rest of the room visibly tensed, and just as the Jötun started to walk around his armchair and almost out of Tony's sight, the others began to wildly scan the area.

"Where did he go?"

"Do you think he's gone, or hiding?"

Tony though, could clearly see him from the corner of his eye. He of course endeavoured to look as bewildered as the others while the 'trickster god' stopped behind him and leaned down from his unfair height. With one hand on the engineer's bare upper arm, and the other coming out of the blue to graze his very much exposed Arc reactor, Tony felt completely paralysed. His heart was hammering away at an insane rhythm, while a lonely black lock of hair brushed his cheek and an almost chilly breath skimmed the tip of his ear.

"A pleasure as always, Anthony," Loki practically purred before disappearing into thin air.

For what must have been only a minute, but seemed way longer than that, Tony sat stock-still in his seat while the others fussed over him without him comprehending a single word. And really, who cared what they were saying? If asked, he would just pretend to have been magically gagged and bound for the duration of the movie. He'd only have to make Bruce corroborate his story by feigning ignorance somehow. That was a piece of cake.

This business with Loki on the other hand… The playboy got the impression that maybe, just maybe, he had crossed some invisible cosmic line he shouldn't have crossed, and had forever forfeited the safety of what remained of his sanity. They could at least have left a huge neon sign saying: _Warning! Toying with emotionally compromised aliens who believe themselves to be gods can be detrimental to one's physical and mental wellbeing_. Tony, with all his fame, his money, his state of the art gadgets, felt all of a sudden very small and frail, like an adorable fluffy bunny between the paws of a hungry panther. And the absolute worst of it was, he didn't even hate the feeling.

"Until next time," he whispered to the Loki-free room.

And somewhere above him J.A.R.V.I.S.' cameras finally whirred back to life.

 **THE END**

* * *

Yes! With the aid of my faithful Iron Man T-shirt and my newly in Paris acquired Pascal soft toy, I finally finished this much longer than anticipated sequel. Even if I'm not entirely satisfied with it, I hope you liked it.

As always, please review if you did. Even a single word from you brightens up my day ^^ And again, if you found any mistakes in my English, do not hesitate to correct me ^^

As for another sequel, it is up and running! Go check out _Mortally Annoying_ on my profile ;)

 **LouiseRogue**


End file.
